


Lay it  on me

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm not her". She yells."How many times should I repeat myself. Your Iris West is freaking dead.  Get the hell out of my office! "Barry didn't register anything that she spat still frozen in the moment she slapped him.His Iris would ever do this.





	Lay it  on me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ng this confusing story. Already posted it once and it was very confusing. I hope this is a bit clearer.

There, he laid peacefully on the couch with his eyes closed. It’s such a relief to see him like this, not succumbed to sadness and not brooding. 

She's on a mission that is to make him reminisce everything that happened the night when he lost his soul mate. It might sound childish and pretty dumb, but she wrote a poem. An actual poem! Her English teacher would burst out laughing in hearing she wrote a poem. She loved literature, but She was more a Shakespeare girl rather than a Lord Byron fan.

"Sound clashing, heart beating   
Darling, are you there?  
Days smell like burnt food without you  
I try to breathe......"

Her voice echoed in his ears. .

"Is this really useful?" Barry spits out of the blue. "This isn't working! Why did I even come here the first place?" He says, getting up to make his way to the door.

"Barry, Sit Down!" Joanne says in a calm yet commanding tone.

He falls back onto the couch. He was done with this trash: her poems that resurfaces wounds from the past. Not that she was his past; ,she's still a big part of his bleak present, given that she wasn't there to share every moment with her. However, Joanne tells him almost  every hour of their sessions that she's the past. He doesn't insist; ,afterall, it’s his fault that she's dead. 

"And you could go on about how she's my past, and I should move on with my hopeless life. That's unbelievable coming from a person who doesn't do a fuck in her life except noting others’ problems and not doing a shit about them."  
   
He has gotten under skin again. But he didn't doesn't care; ,the truth is all he's looking for. He wanted wants to know why she was’s hiding her true identity; ,granted he was’s 99.99% sure who she really is under the face she's wearing. 

"Ouch. that hurts, " sShe said says, feigning a smile. "But lucky for you, I'm going pretend that nothing happened because you're angry, frustrated, and lost."

Only one person was this patient with him. Iris

"Barry, you need to forgive yourself. It’s fundamental for your therapy. Just let her go,." Joanne tells him.

"Have you ever loved someone to the extent that their smile could melt you inside? I want to believe that she's dead, but there's this voice telling me the contrary, and I can still feel her breath close to me."

This is way too much to take in. She ,abruptly,stands for a glass of water, because her throat is suddenly dry. And guilt punches her continuously in the guts upon seeing his moist eyes while he announced those words. She scolds herself for letting her love for him to take control over of the situation. 

She reiterate what she had been told after her recovery  
1.Get info for the DIT for the resurrection of the God of Speed. Upon hearing him mouth those words, her alter ego was contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not. Barry will forgive her afterall they're Barry and Iris "The Gold Standard"

After a sip longer than usual, she blurts out, "Tell me about her."

Barry stares at her - ,no, he looks into her wretched soul replying,    
"She's my first and forever love." Even the blind could see the glint of pride in those deep oceanic orbits.

She's screwed because she misses him a lot.

Barry notices the glowing light in her brown eyes, although she’s still on her feet near her desk; ,they look familiar. He glides slowly to her, invading her personal space. Barry outlines every detail on her face. Meanwhile, she on the other hand , wrestles with the urge to fall into his arms . Right now, she's weak in the knees.

"Have we met before? " 

His musky scent is inflaming her senses; most importantly her tongue is tied in knots in her mouth.

Their hearts are in sync beating loudly. 

"I know it's you, Iris.  I can't be wrong."

He's about to press his lips on hers when she pushes his lean, strong frame, and mustering all the courage she has left to slap s him. Just for good measure and to maintain some sanity.

"I'm not her," she yells. "How many times should I repeat myself?. Your Iris West is freaking dead.  Get the hell out of my office! "

Barry didn't register anything that she spat, still frozen in the moment she slapped him. His Iris would never do this.

"Are you deaf?"

He rushes out of the room.

She'll ask for his forgiveness wehen the storm is over

Suddenly,her phone vibrates. A text from Catlin Snow. 

"They're coming for us . Please tell me you got a headstart on something. Barry hid the philosopher's stone after he killed Savitar. 

You need to find out where as soon as possible. Our days are numbered

SOMEWHERE IN CENTRAL CITY

A year ago

"Barry, Barry, Barry, " a low whispering sound withdrew Caitlin's attention back to the room where her she laid.

"Good heavens, Iris. You're awake!” she exclaimed, joyfully. "I was worried about you,I thought you were never going to wake up."

She's confused and despises the thought of being in this state. Her eyes wanders in the dark, freezing place.

"What's this place? Who are you? Why don't I remember anything else apart from Barry?"

The most haunting question which she didn't dare ask was why she felt safe, loved and protected because she remembers something named Barry. 

"You're Iris West, and I'm Caitlin Snow, your doctor. Ahem...... Barry Allen is a complicated issue."

Iris is still confused.

"Do remember anything?" Caitlin says, touching her arm to which Iris flinches and pulls out of her reach. She's tense and scared of what the stranger could do to her in this weak state. She's needs her thing called "Barry". Because fright is wallowing and overshadowing her. 

Caitlin has lot of work to do. Iris remembers The Flash, so it's an optimum start.

At least, she owes her this given that she helped Savitar in his devious plans. She knew deep down that Iris and team Flash would never forgive her. But she's got to retrieve her memories back. Despite the fact,that it'll never repay the damage Killer Frost caused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Lay it on me by Keiynan Lonsdale . Don't know where the story is going. Pls comment


End file.
